Belinda Taguchi and The Goblet Of Fire
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: Belinda Taguchi had lived a very normal life. Like most pureblood girls do, but that all changes when she ends up the veela mate of Draco Malfoy, goes to Hogwarts for her 4th year and is entered in a dangerous competion. Not so normal anymore is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Belinda's POV: Taguchi Manor: Belle's Bedroom

"Belinda, Dépêchez-vous de venir ici!" my mother yelled in French. I rolled my eyes.

"Je serai juste en bas, la mère!" I yelled back. I am sick of my mother why does she always have to be so snooty and impatient. I guess that's where I get it from. My name is Belinda Rosalie Taguchi. I like to be called Belle for short, but does she call me that, NO! I am a pureblood witch, and my family and I are going to the Malfoys, another pureblood family, son's 14th birthday party.

Surprisingly he's a month older than me, but still I don't know why I'm going I don't even know him. I am wearing a short strapless black and white sweetheart dress with print bottom and it stood out from my light brown skin, and my long wavy black hair was loose to hang down my back.

I also had on silver heels that made me a few inches taller. My parents want me to be in Slytherin when I go to Hogwarts, since I've been home schooled for four years by choice, so they constantly buy me green and silver things. Whenever I pick something that's red and/or yellow they make me put it back, cause there Gryffindor colors. This one of the few times they'll let me wear a different color. Lastly I'm Latino-African-French-British, my mum is African-French and my dad is British-Latino.

Anyway I walked down the stairs to my mum and dad so we could leave. My dad was wearing wizard robes like always and my mum was wearing a silver dress with green accessories. "Te ves espectacular, cariño." my father said in Spanish.

"Gracias, papá." I said smiling. I grabbed his hand and we apperated to Malfoy Manor. When we got there we were greeted by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hello Sebastian, hello Edelina. This must be your gorgeous daughter Belinda." said Mr. Malfoy. My parents nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, ma'am." I said acknowledging them both and curtseying.

"Pleasure's all ours, there's a party for the adults to your right and the children to your left." explained Mrs. Malfoy. We walked in and went our separate ways. When I went to the kids side of the party I saw what was expected, green and silver decorations. I walked through the partying teens towards the refreshment table.

"Well, well, is that Belinda Taguchi I see?" said someone. I turned around and saw my best friend of 4 years, Daphne Greengrass. I smiled and we ran towards each other to hug.

"Oh Daph I haven't seen you in like forever." I said. Daphne went on vacation in Rome for the summer so I haven't seen her since she left.

"I know, and I missed you." she said. We pulled away from each other. Then Astoria, Daphne's little sister, came over as well. We talked until we saw Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, and a boy with white blonde hair and silver eyes, on the balcony.

"Hello friends and family, we are gathered here today to announce my son Draco's 14th birthday, and his betrothed." Mr. Malfoy said. At that point I choked on my drink.

"Oh, I wonder who it'll be. I'm to young so it won't be me but it could be one of you." Astoria whispered.

"I hope not, but he is cute!" I whispered back.

Everyone applauded. "Now to announce Draco's betrothed. Miss Belinda Rosalie Taguchi." he announced. Everyone was looking around trying to figure out who was Belinda aka me. The boy, who I assumed was Draco, walked down from the stairs and directly over to me.

"I would honored if you would have this dance with me." he said bowing. I looked at him and curtsied.

"It would be my pleasure." I said smiling. I had a sudden attraction to him and it felt good. He took my hand and we walked onto the dance floor, and the song _"At The Beginning"_ began to play as we danced. I looked at him in surprise as he smiled down at me. "How'd you know this was my favorite song?"

"Lucky guess." he responded. We danced for I don't know long and we didn't even noticed the adults walk into the room and watch. When the dance was over everyone clapped and then went back to enjoying the party. "Belinda could you come with me to my room?" At first I was suspicious but when I looked into his eyes they clearly showed he had no intention of taking advantage of me.

"Okay." I responded. He took my hand and we walked out of ballroom and up the grand stair case and through the bronze double doors. When they closed we started talking and walking.

"Well since I know your full name I think I should tell you mine, it's Draco Lucius Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you." he said.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. This came as bit of a shock to me just to let you know." I said. We were already in front of his bedroom door.

"I figured, but I picked you." he said opening the door for me.

"Why did you pick me?" I said walking in. He gently closed the door. He walked up behind me and put his hand on my back. I felt a surge of electricity flow through me. We walked over to his bed and sat down.

"You've heard of veelas right?" he asked.

"Yes I'm one eighth veela myself." I responded.

"Well I'm one fourth veela, and a few days ago I was in Diagon Ally with my father looking for books. When we went into Flourish an Blotts I saw you up stairs reading then I heard someone call your name and you responded. I assumed it was your mother. Then as you were walking down you were muttering under your breath but all I heard was you saying you want to be called Belle. I suddenly felt the need to be near you constantly and I asked my father why and he told me I had found my veela mate. So he decided throw a grand ball this year unlike all the others, and invite you and your parents. I was attracted to you and only you, by your beauty, and your smell." he explained.

"What do I smell like?" I asked curiously.

"Mangoes, chocolate, and honey." he answered. He looked away from me and stared at the wall. "You know what I have to do right?"

"Yes." I answered. My father is part veela and I saw the bite mark on my mothers arm, and she told me the story about how she got it. Though I never thought it would happen to me one day. He got up and went in front of me and put his arms on either side of me. "Draco, you don't have to do that I'm not going to run." I said softly, putting my hand on his face and gently rubbing his cheek.

He moved his arms and snaked them around my waist and pulled me up. He then leaned down and kissed me, it was gentle but very rough and romantic. He then kissed my jaw line all the way down to the softest part of my neck then he bit me. I felt a warm sensation go through me. It gradually got warmer and warmer then hotter and hotter, it soon became unbearable. But I remembered something my mother told me.

"_I fainted after it became too unbearable because I have no veela blood in me. Though if it were to happen to you darling you wouldn't faint because your one eighth veela you would just look that way but you'd be completely conscious."_

Then he stopped, and I felt myself being carried bridal style. He laid me on the bed, and laid down with me, wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear. "I love you Belle."

No POV: An Hour Earlier: The Adult Party

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had left Draco in his room so he could get dressed. They both decided to tell Belinda's parents about the veela mate thing. They walked into the adult party and found Sebastian and Edelina talking to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. "Excuse us Marcus, Gwen. We need to talk to Sebastian and Edelina for a moment." Narcissa said grabbing their hands and walking them into the empty dining room.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Sebastian.

"It's about your daughter. We know she's part veela but we wanted to tell you that are son Draco is part veela as well and your daughter is his mate." said Lucius. The Taguchi's stared at them for a second.

"Isn't Draco quit young to be picking a mate?" asked Edelina.

"Well the sooner a veela find his mate the quicker the veela in him has to mark her." explained Lucius.

"Also since are son's betrothed is going to be announced tonight we decided to make that your daughter." continued Narcissa.

"We completely understand you don't have to worry but thank you for telling us." said Edelina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Belinda's POV: The Next Morning: Draco's Bedroom 

"Belle, Belle love wake up!" I heard Draco whisper in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. Draco and I were in a completely different position from last night. I was laying on top of him and he was stroking my hair.

"Good morning Draco." I said sleepily. He chuckled.

"Good morning to you too Belle." he responded. I leaned up and walked over to the vanity, wait vanity? This is my vanity how did it end up here? I looked around the room one more time, it looked different. Draco's bed now looked able to fit four people, and my trunk was at the foot of the bed. I turned back to the vanity to look at myself. I wasn't in my dress anymore I was in my sea foam green night gown. Draco came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"If your wondering how your stuff ended up in here it's because my mother accioed them here, so now this is your room just as much as it is mine." he explained. I looked at us in the vanity mirror. 

"We look really good together Draco." I said.

"Well of course, were both part veela. Also because of that, we'll have a beautiful child one day." he said. I smiled at that. I turned around, and put my arms around Draco's neck.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out to the garden?" he countered.

"Sure, I'd love that." I replied.

"But first," he let go of me and went to his drawer looking for something, "I wanted to give you this." he held out a beautiful sterling silver 1 karat white gold plated oval emerald engagement ring, and slid it onto my ring finger. I hadn't said anything for a while. "Well do you li-?" he tried to ask, but I caught his lips with mine.

"Oh Draco I love it!" I said happily, and smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. I picked it out just for you." he said.

"Draco darling, how much was it?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, money is no object." he said not answering my question.

"Just tell me, please?" I asked once again.

"30,000 Galleons." he said as if it was no big deal.

"Draco that was way to much to spend on me." I told him. He just ignored me so I gave up. Anyway we decided to get dress. I walked into the closet that he said was mine and saw that my stuff was in there too. I found a pretty light green smoked tube dress and I put it on and found a pair of light green felt flats with a satin bow on the top. I walked out of the closet to see Draco sitting on the bed waiting for me. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a blue button down plaid shirt, with some kind of muggle shoes called sketchers. 

"There you are." he said getting up. He put his hands on each side of my waist and pulled me towards him and I put my hands on his chest. "You look gorgeous love."

"Thank you, and you look quit dashing your self dear." I responded. Hand and hand we walked out of the room and to the back door. We walked out and I was amazed at what I saw. There were flowers everywhere of all colors, a small lake, and a large oak tree. Draco saw me gapping and chuckled.

"I thought you'd like it." he commented. I ran away from him and into the field of flowers.

"Like it? I love it!" I yelled. He walked towards me casually and wrapped his arms around my waist. We walked over to the oak tree and sat down in the shade, with my head on his chest. 

"You've said that a lot today love." Draco said while playing with my hair. I looked up at him.

"But it's true. I love our room, I love my ring, I love this garden, and I love you." I said stroking his pale cheek with my light brown hand. He looked me in the eye.

"I love you too." he responded. We leaned in and kissed. It was very passionate and sweet, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other pushed me up onto his lap. He gently bit my lower lip begging for an entrance which I gladly gave. Our tongues were in a sweet battle for dominance. Then we heard someone clear their throat. We parted and looked up, we saw Lucius Malfoy staring at us. We quickly got up and I noticed Draco was blushing and I felt myself doing the same.

"Sorry." we said together.

"No need to be embarrassed I just have to get used to seeing my son and soon to be daughter-in-law in…intimate moments." Lucius said. There was an awkward pause. "Anyway I came out here to tell you Draco that your friends are here to see you. And I think it was good for me to come out here myself than sending a house-elf." There was another pause then he turned and left. I turned to Draco and saw him running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay Draco?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me he wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"I'm fine Belle it's just," he turned his head, "Pansy's here."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Pansy this girl I'm friends with who thinks she's my girlfriend. I try to tell here she's not, but she doesn't listen." he said frustrated. I put my hands on his chest and turned his head so he could look at me.

"Well I'll set her straight, Honey." I said.

"Thanks Babe." he said happily while quickly kissing me. 

"No problem." I responded. With his arm around my waist we walked into the manor.

"Your visitors are in the ballroom Master Draco, Mistress Belle." said the house-elf.

"Thank you Gummy." Draco responded. Then Gummy disappeared with a pop. We walked through the manor to the ballroom. In there were five teens, a girl with bobbed black hair who I assumed was Pansy, an African-American boy, a slim boy with brown hair, and two very obese boys. 

"Happy belated birthday Drake." yelled the African-American boy. 

"Thanks Blaise." responded Draco. Then Blaise looked at me.

"Draco who is this?" he ask seductively looking at me. I grimaced. Draco turned to me.

"Belle these are my friends Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Everyone this is my girlfriend and fiancée Belinda Taguchi." Draco said introducing everyone. It was silent for a second.

"Girlfriend?" yelled Pansy, "I thought I was your girlfriend, your supposed to marry me!" She walked over to him and tried to put her arms around his neck but he pushed her away. I walked over to her and stood in front of Draco.

"I'm sorry, but those positions have been filled." I said waving my ring finger with my ring on it in her face, and that said face turned red, very red. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And darling you forgot to read the inscription." he whispered in my ear. I took my ring off and looked on the inside. In dark green letters this was written:

_DM & MD 4EVER_

"Oh Draco how sweet!" I said.

"It's not done yet." he said pointing to it. I looked down at it and a new message was in it's place:

_Belinda Malfoy _

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Oh Draco thank you so much." I said. After that, the little party went without a hitch. Blaise kept trying to flirt with me, but Draco stopped him. After 10 attempts he gave up cold turkey. Then Pansy tried flirting with Draco and I stopped her. The only people that didn't try a thing were Theo who was to "cool" to care and constantly writing in a note pad, and Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing there faces from the beginning of the party to the end. When everyone left I walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Draco right next to me. 

"Well that was-" Draco began.

"interesting. Your friends were nice though, Drake." I finished.

"Yeah but I think Theo was acting weird." Draco commented.

"You've got a point. He would always look up as if he's in the conversation then looked down like he was taking notes." I responded.

No POV: Diagon Ally: Daily Prophet: Night Time

The door of the daily prophet opened and closed. "Did you get the information?" asked a voice in the dark. Theodore Nott stepped into the light. Then suddenly in his place was Rita Skeeter.

"Oh I got it alright. It will be just enough to be on the front page of the tomorrow's paper." Rita said in a sly way. Is it just me or does it seem like Rita was in Slytherin when she was younger?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Belinda POV: Next Day: Breakfast

The Malfoys and I were gathered around the breakfast table when two house-elves popped in. One bringing the two copies of the paper, the other our breakfast. The breakfast elf put the food on the table and disappeared, the paper elf handed Draco and his father the papers and disappeared as well. I began eating slowly just like Mrs. Malfoy when both Malfoy men jumped up. "Oh Merlin's Ghost!" they said in unison.

"What?" Mrs. Malfoy and I said in unison. I looked over Draco shoulder at the papers front page headline. There was a picture of Draco and I in the Malfoy garden from yesterday kissing, and next to it a picture of me flashing my ring at Pansy.

_**DRACO MALFOY ENGAGED TO BELINDA TAGUCHI **_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_That's right young ladies of the Wizarding World, Draco Malfoy is off the market. At quiet a young age too! Twelve year old Draco Lucius Malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy 3__rd__ richest people in the Wizarding World is engaged to Belinda Rosalie Taguchi 12 year old daughter of Sebastian and Edelina Taguchi richest people in the Wizarding World. This is not a rumor either look at the pictures, and this direct quote from Miss Taguchi herself to a Miss Pansy Parkinson, "I'm sorry, but those positions have been filled."_ _she said waving her ring finger with her ring on it in Miss Parkinson's face after said Parkinson threw herself at the young Mr. Malfoy saying how she was supposed to be his girlfriend and his fiancée. Young Draco Malfoy also seemed to have a close nit relationship to this girl too. Though I still think that the Malfoys only want her for her money so they can be on top once again._

"Oh my." said Mrs. Malfoy. She, Mr. Malfoy, Draco and I all sat back down again.

"I can fix this don't worry." I said confidently. I wiggled my nose, and the headline and story changed to this:

_**DRAGON DOG LOST IN AFRICA**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

"And everyone except us who have read the article have forgotten it." I explained. I looked around and noticed they were all staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" asked Draco.

"I'm a wiccan on my mother's side. I don't need a wand. Kind of like wandless magic except I don't have to learn how to do it, I just can. I can also pop in and out of places and anywhere I want. Like this." I said. Then I snapped my finger and I disappeared. Then I reappeared behind Mrs. Malfoy. "And I'm always undetected when I do that, I could pop into Hogwarts, then back here in a matter of minutes. I can just point at stuff and think of what I want to happen and it will happen. Plus I can control the elements water and wind." After my explanation they understood and dropped the subject. After breakfast Draco and I sat on the couch, bored out of our minds.

"Hey Belle, do you want to go to Diagon Ally?" he asked.

"Sure." I responded. We walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"Diagon Ally." we said simultaneously, and disappeared in green flames. We reappeared in the public fireplace and walked out.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Draco. I looked around at all the shops and noticed the book store Flourish and Blotts.

"Drake lets go in there. I'm in the mood for a new book." I said dragging him there. When we walked in I smelt the air. "Oh the smell of a good book." He looked at me and chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "I'm gunna go upstairs." I said.

"Okay I'll be down here." he responded. I walked up the stairs and began looking around. I had found a muggle book called _Shakespeare's Secret_, and had begun reading some of it when someone ran into me and I dropped the book.

The girl had bushy brown hair and bright brown eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." she said.

"It's okay no harm done." I responded picking up the book.

"I'm Hermione, nice to meet you." she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Belle, nice to meet you too." I responded shaking her hand. Then we heard voices downstairs. Hermione and I looked over the edge and saw Draco, a red headed boy, and a black haired boy yelling at each other. We ran down the stairs towards them. Hermione went to the boys, while I went to Drake.

"Draco what do you think your doing?" I asked him bewildered.

"Just putting these two in their place." he responded crossing his arms across his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Belle, you know Malfoy?" asked Hermione, as she stood in between the other boys.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"Belle's your first name, what's your last name, and do you go to Hogwarts?" asked the red head.

"My full name is Belinda Taguchi, Weasley. And I'm going to be attending Hogwarts this year." I responded.

"How'd you know he was a Weasley?" asked the black haired boy.

"The red hair's a dead give away, Potter. Like your scar's your give away." said Draco.

"Hermione how do you know these two?" I asked.

"There my best friends." she responded. Draco leaned over and whispered in my ear, "She's a Mudblood." My eyes widened and I looked at her, then I realized who she was, she was the Mudblood Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire. I had heard a lot about her from Daphne and Pansy. I can't believe I actually conversed with her.

"We should be going now." I said, and Draco and I walked away. In the distance I heard Weasley say "Great Malfoy's got himself another trampy pureblood girlfriend. When she get's sorted Ravenclaw's not going to be an option." That ticked me off, and I could tell it ticked off Draco as well. I wiggled my nose and a huge gust of wind blew and I heard a thump and a "Ron are you okay?" from behind me. Purebloods: 1 Blood-traitors: Zip! Draco and I chuckled and walked out.

"That was defiantly an experience." I said. Draco nodded in agreement. "You have Qudditch at Hogwarts, right? I think I could do some serious damage in a game." Though we didn't notice a fat brown rat run buy us.

No POV: Meanwhile: Somewhere

"What is it, Wormtail?" asked the raspy-voice of a half living figure, called Voldemort.

"M-My Lord, there's a g-girl…..and she's s-special." said the man called Wormtail also know as Peter Pettigrew.

"What's so special about her?" asked Voldemort.

"S-She is a W-Wiccan, my Lord. And young Mr. Malfoy fiancée." he responded.

"Ah a Wiccan, I thought they had all died out. She would be a valuable asset to the dark side. Crouch!" said Voldemort. A tall young man came out of the shadows.

"Yes my lord?" he asked.

"There's another person I want you to add to our plan." he said slyly.

Belinda's POV: Kings Cross Station, 9 ¾: Many Weeks Later

When September 1st finally rolled around a lot had happened. Like for instance we went to the Qudditch World Cup. It started out very well, sadly we saw Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys, but we didn't let them ruin our fun. Ireland won the match but Victor Krum on Bulgaria team caught the snitch. After the match every one left the pitch and went back to the campsite, and that's were things went down hill.

_Flashback_

_Draco and were walking hand and hand around the campsite when we saw a flash of fire and heard screaming. Then we saw hooded cloaked figures come from the same direction. Death Eaters. Draco and I ran from them, because even if we're purebloods they probably wouldn't care and kill us. We ran into the forest and ended up seeing Potter, Granger, and Weasley. "Is everyone okay?" I asked out of breath._

"_Why do you care if we're okay?" asked Weasley._

"_I may not like you but I don't wish you dead, don't make me regret that decision." I said glaring at him. Then it became quiet and we all walked out and into the rubble._

"_Morsmordre." we heard someone yell in the distance, we then looked up in the sky._

"_What the bloody hell is that?" asked Weasley bewildered. Then we heard yelling from behind us and we saw Barty Crouch Sr. appear and Aurors. _

"_Stupify!" they all yelled and we ducked just in time. Then Mr. Weasley came running towards us._

"_Stop! That's my son!" he yelled. "Ron, Harry, Hermione," then he saw Draco and I, "Draco, Belle are you all alright?" he asked. How he knew my name I have know idea but I really didn't care._

"_Which of you conjured it?" asked Crouch with his wand raised pointing it at each of us._

"_Crouch you can't be seri-" started Mr. Weasley, but Crouch cut him off._

"_It is a lie, you've been caught at the seen of the crime." he said. I rolled my eyes, thank Merlin he didn't notice._

"_Crime?" asked Potter._

"_Barty there just kids." Mr. Weasley said._

"_What crime?" Potter asked again._

"_It's the dark mark, Potter. __**His**_ _mark." I explained._

_End of Flashback_

Then after Potter told them about seeing a man cast the spell. They went off in search of the real culprit. Anyway Draco and I were in a train compartment with Blaise, the real Theo (don't doubt me I checked), and Pansy who was now dating Blaise and over Draco. Daphne was helping her sister find a compartment. Lastly Crabbe and Goyle were hunting down the trolley like the pigs they were.

"So what goes on in Slytherin anyway?" I asked.

"Well our common room is located in the dungeons and we have girls dorms and boys dorms just like the other houses." started Pansy.

"But we boys can actually go up to the girls dorm _unlike_ the other houses." finished Blaise. We continued talking about Hogwarts and Slytherin until the train came to a screeching stop. The seven of us, Goyle and Crabbe came back when the train stopped and they couldn't find the trolley any more, and Daphne came when the train stopped, walked towards the carriages and got in. When the carriages came to a stop we got out and headed towards the Great Hall, but we stopped along with everyone else when we saw a carriage being pulled by flying horses come from the sky and a large ship come up from Black Lake. Later we all walked into the Great Hall and I was quickly sorted into Slytherin! When that was over Dumbledore stood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Belinda's POV: Hogwarts: Great Hall

"And now that we're all settled in and sorted I would like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this semester but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen," but he stopped because Filch, who was running up to him, stopped to talked to him but no one could hear what they were saying, then they finished and Filch ran back out, "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event The Triwizard Tournament. Now for those who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school a student is selected to compete."

"Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone, and trust me when I say these contest are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime." The a bunch of girl dressed in blue outfits and a tall woman walked in. As I looked at all the boys, I saw that they were drooling over them. I looked at Draco and noticed he was completely unfazed.

"Draco your not drooling like these other imbeciles. Why?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"Well yeah there pretty, but your beautiful." he said. I rolled my eyes, but game him a kiss on the cheek for the compliment. When the applause finally ended Dumbledore spoke again.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff." he said. Then a bunch of boys, no I am mistaken, a bunch of _men_, walked in. Let me just tell you they were, hot! I even saw Victor Krum! Though I had to remind myself Draco's hotter, and that became my mantra until dinner was served. The Durmstrang boys ended up sitting at our table while the Beauxbaton girls sat with the Ravenclaws.

"Did you see those Durmstrang boys. Oh lala!" said Pansy fanning herself with her hand. I rolled my eyes. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Pansy, you have a boyfriend, remember? He's the boy sitting right next to you." I said jesturing to Blaise.

"Yeah, I know, but you have to admit there hot!" she said, "You do think there hot right?"

"They're okay but Draco is hotter." I said kissing said boy on the lips. I heard someone gag.

"Gross. You two make me sick." said Daphne, who had just gotten back from sitting with some Durmstrang boys.

"Whatever." said Draco.

"Now what's up with you. Your blushing like mad. What happened?" asked Millicent.

"Well since the Yule Ball with be this year, one of the Durmstrang boys asked me to be his date!" Daphne squealed.

"Your attention, please!" said Dumbledore. I looked up towards the Head table and saw a tall…thing there beside him. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who win the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Then it began thundering and raining inside the Great Hall and students began screaming. Then someone cast a spell on the roof and it stopped. Everyone looked at the caster.

"Who the heck is he?" I asked to no one in particular.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody, or Alastor Moody he's an ex-Auror." Blaise explained. Then we saw Moody drink something from a bottle.

"What's that he's drinking?" asked Theo.

"I don't know, and don't want to know." said Pansy.

"It's most defiantly not pumpkin juice." said Draco grimacing. Then Crouch came forward.

"After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final." he said. Then all hell broke loose as student began yelling and protesting about the rule.

"Silence." yelled Dumbledore. Everyone shut up. Then Dumbledore pointed his wand at the statue thing and it began to dissolve, and a brass cup appeared and blue flames came from it. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

The next day we had Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Moody. Oh freaking joy! "Alastor Moody, ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" he said. Everyone just stared at the psycho path. "When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" he asked. I raised my hand and he pointed at me.

"Three. The Cruciatus Curse, Imperious Curse, and Avada Kadavra, the use of any one of them with get you a one way ticket to Azkaban." I said.

"Ah yes your absolutely right. 15 points to Slytherin." he said. I smiled smugly as Draco gave me a kiss on the cheek. I heard someone gag, and saw Weasley and Potter doing it. Once again I wiggled my nose and a giant wind blew and knocked the two over. "Potter, Weasley get up." said Moody.

"Why does that keep happening?" said Weasley. I silently laughed.

"The Ministry says your too young, to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared. You need to find a better place to hide you gum besides the underside of you desk Mr. Finnigan!" Moody said with his back turned. Everyone turned to Finnigan to see he was doing exactly that. He began saying something when Moody threw something at him. "And hear across classrooms! So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"

"Yes?" he squeaked.

"Stand. Give us a curse." Moody said.

"Well, the Imperious Curse." he said shakily.

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that." said Moody. Then for the rest of the lesson Moody preformed each curse on a spider. Then when class was over Blaise, Pansy, Draco and I left to go watch students enter there names in the Goblet.

"That was a scary DADA class." said Pansy.

"Pans, stop being such a Hufflepuff." said Draco.

"She has a point Draco, your not the one who had the spider in there hair." I said looking at a strand of my hair.

"I did have the spider on my face you know." he retorted.

"Touché, mon amour." I said. Then I saw Victor Krum put his name in the Goblet. He looked my way and winked and I felt Draco put his arm around me. When Victor walked away, Draco loosened his grip. I turned to him. _**Translation: Touché, my love**_

"Draco Malfoy are you jealous?" I asked.

"Why would I be jealous of that Bulgarian meat head?" he said. I rolled eyes and ignored the comment. A few days later it was time to announce the name's of the champions.

"Sit down, please." said Dumbledore. "Now the moment you've all been the waiting for, the champion selection." Then he turned down the lights of the fire around us. Then the Goblet's flame turned red and a name shot out of it. "The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum." People applauded for him as he went to the side room to wait. Then once again the flame turned red and another name flew out. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour." People applauded for her as well.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" Once again everyone applauded for him. "Excellent we now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup." Then something weird happened the Goblet flamed again and _two_ more name's flew out.

"Harry Potter and Belinda Taguchi." Dumbledore said. Wait did he say Belinda Taguchi? Everyone turned to either me or Potter. "Harry Potter and Belinda Taguchi!" he yelled this time. Potter rose from his seat and so did I, then we walked towards Dumbledore. He gave us each a paper and I looked at mine. Right there in black and white was this in perfect script:

_Belinda Taguchi_

I looked up at Dumbledore and then down at my paper. Then Potter and I walked towards the side door and walked into the room. When we got there we heard the teacher behind us yelling at each other, I would've laughed if I wasn't so…confused and truth be told…scared out of my freaking mind!

"Did either of you put your name in the goblet?" yelled Dumbledore.

"No sir." we said together.

"Did you ask an elder student to do it for you?" he asked.

"No sir." we said again.

"Are you positive?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." we said.

"Oh course they're lying." said Maxime. From behind me I heard Fleur insult us in French.

"Fleur Je sais qui tu viens de dire, je suis français. Alors, prenez que le dos." I said turning to her, she just stared at me. _**Translation: Fleur I know what you just said, I'm French. So take it back.**_

"The heck they are. The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a couple of fourth years." said Moody.

"You seemed to have given this a lot of thought, Mad-Eye." said Karkaroff.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember." said Moody.

"That doesn't help, Alastor." said Dumbledore. "Leave this to you, Barty."

"The rules are absolute, The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter and Miss Taguchi have no choice. They are, as of tonight, Triwizard champions." he said, and they all turned to us. Potter and I looked at each other then back at everyone else.

That night I sat on my bed trying to read, but I just couldn't especially when Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and I heard a knock at our door. Pansy walked over to the door and opened it as Draco and Blaise bull rushed in. "How'd you do it?" they asked me.

"I didn't okay!" I responded. Draco sat on my bed next to me, while Blaise sat next to Pansy.

"Then how'd your name come out of the goblet?" asked Blaise.

"I have no idea. I don't even want to be in this stupid contest, but I have to participate. I have no choice." I responded. "You guys believe me, right?" There was silence for a while.

"Okay fine then, if you don't believe then I'm leaving." I said grabbing my house coat and walking out of the girls dormitories and the Slytherin common room ignoring the calls of my friends. I didn't know where I was going but I wanted to get away from there. Then I ran into someone, again, but this time I fell to the ground. "Ow could you watch where your going!" I said.

"Sorry." they said. I looked up and saw Potter holding out his hand, I took it and he helped me up.

"It's okay." I muttered. Then I turned to him. "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I just wanted to get away from my _friends_." he said, "You?"

"Same here." I paused, "I believe you." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't think you put your name in the goblet. You were way to surprised." I explained.

"I don't think you put your name in there either." he responded. There was a very long pregnant pause.

"How about we make a truce. To maybe help each other through this, so one of us don't end up getting killed." I said.

"Sure, okay." he said.

"Well I'm going to head back. Goodnight….Harry." I said as I walked away.

"Goodnight Belinda." he said. I stopped and turned around.

"Belle." I said, he turned to me, "Call me Belle." Then I walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Belinda's POV: Side Room: After Breakfast

The next day the champions had to do an interview with, guess who? Rita Skeeter. But first we had to take a picture together. Fleur and I sat in chairs right next to each other, and Cedric stood behind her chair, and Victor stood behind mine, with Harry, yes I'm calling him Harry now, in between them. "What a charismatic quintet. Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course you know that, don't you?" she said holding out her hand for us to shake.

"We've met before, Miss. Skeeter." I told her.

"Oh really," I nodded, "I don't remember." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what make a champion tick? "Me, Myself, & I" want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So who feels up to sharing?" she asked.

No one said a word. "The youngest lady first? Lovely." Then she grabbed me and walked into a…broom cupboard. "This is cozy."

'No it's not." I responded.

"You don't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill do you?" she asked pushing me into a chair.

"No." I said bored.

"Now tell me, Belle. That's what you like to be called right?" she asked.

"It's Belinda to you." I responded.

"Tell me, _Belinda_. A mere girl of 12-" she began.

"I'm _14_." I retorted.

"About to compete against four other students, three of which are not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself, but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?" she said.

"No not really, because I can do thing that _they_ could only _dream_ about." I responded looking at her quill.

"Just ignore the quill." she said, "Then, of course you not such an ordinary girl of 12 are you? The daughter of the richest family in the Wizarding World what an honor."

"Once again, I'm 14." I said.

"You are the youngest most eligible bachelorette in the Wizarding World." she continued completely ignoring me. "Do you think it was your insecure drive for more attention from boys and your parents that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?" she asked.

"I do not have an insecure drive for more attention. I already get tons of attention and _unwanted_ attention from my parents and I have a boyfriend. Plus I didn't enter this darn tournament." I responded. Now that was the wrong thing to say!

"Of course you didn't enter. You mention a boyfriend who is he?" she asked.

"You don't need to know." I said.

"Really, let me guess. Oh I know who it is, Harry Potter your co-champion. Your dating him aren't you? To try and get more publicity for yourself." she asked. I was about to retort when she cut me off. "Speaking of your parents how do you think they feel about this? Proud, or concerned that there little girl is putting her life on the line for more attention and worse a psychotic death wish?" I looked over at her quill and notice what she was writing.

"I am not "sitting with a glazed look in my eye twirling my hair thinking about all the boys I could get." I said irritated. She just looked at me. "I'm leaving." I got up and walked out of the broom cupboard.

"How did it go?" asked Cedric.

"If I spent one more minute in there with that woman I would have killed her." I responded and walked out of the room. The next day I was heading to the Slytherin Common Room when I was stopped by Draco.

"How could you?" he asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered. He held up a copy of the Daily Prophet and I snatched it from his hand, it read:

_**THE CHAMPIONS ARE CHOSEN**_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Belinda Taguchi, age 12, suspected entrant in the Triwizard Tournament. Sitting with a glazed look in her eye twirling her hair think of all the boys she could get, other than her potential boyfriend Harry Potter._

I had stopped reading there now knowing why Draco was so mad. "Draco, why do you believe this rubbish? The last time we were in one of Rita Skeeter stories the only thing that was true was that we were engaged. I am not dating Harry behind your back, I love you and only you." I said.

"Your calling Potter, Harry now are you?" he asked.

"We made a truce so we could get through this tournament without getting killed." I said, and I heard my voice cracking and I could feel the tears running down my face. I looked in Draco's eyes and saw guilt in them. Draco came towards me and wrapped his arms around and I began crying into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry Belle." he apologized.

"I forgive you Draco." I said. I wiped my eyes, clean myself up, and we walked together towards the Slytherin Common room. A day later I was walking down the corridors doors alone after class. As I walked by people gave me glares, usually I expect that, but this time my own house was glaring at me as well. People even had buttons say _"Diggory is great, Potter stinks, and Taguchi's evil." _No offence but those people are idiots.

Soon I was stopped by Harry. "Dragons." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dragons. That's the first task." he repeated. My eyes widened.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"No, they have one for each of us." he said.

"Have you told the others?" I asked.

"No, only Cedric, but the others already know." he said. I looked behind him and say Mad-Eye watching us.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." I responded. Then I walked out to field to see Draco sitting up in a tree with the other Slytherins conversing with each other. "Drake what are you doing in that tree?"

"Sitting." he responded. He pulled up into the tree with him and I sat in his lap. Then I heard Kyle Russ, one of the Slytherin boys, taunting Harry.

"Why so tense Potter. My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you'll last ten minutes in this tournament," he said. Draco had to hold me back, and hold my nose, so I wouldn't do something I would regret, "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." Some people began to laugh.

"I don't care what your father think, Russ." said Harry. He walked up to him and pushed him. "He's vile and cruel. And your pathetic." I began laughing at that. Kyle turned to me.

"What are you laughing at you little tramp!" he yelled. I glared at him, and turned to Draco who was ticked off. Draco put me back on the ground and then jump from the tree.

"What did you just say Russ?" asked Draco angrily.

"You heard me Malfoy your tramp of a girlfriend just needs to learn her place. My father and I have a bet about her too. We don't think she'll last the first minute of this tournament." Draco was about to punch him, but Harry and I held him back.

"Draco don't he's not worth it." I said. We all walked away from him then.

"Oh no you don't, sonny." said Moody. We turned around to see a little brown opossum where Kyle was a minutes. "I'll teach you to cures someone when there back is turned." We were all laughing at he lifted Kyle of the ground. "You stinking, cowardly, scummy."

Then McGonagall came towards us. "Professor Moody." But it looked like Moody didn't hear her, as he kept calling Kyle name's. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Teaching." he responded. I snorted at that.

"Is that a..? Is that a student?" she asked.

"Technically, it's a opossum." he responded. I smirked, he was right, and I had an idea.

"Professor Moody?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Put him down I wanna try something." I said. Moody put him back down on the ground, then I turned into my animagius form, a pure black panther with bright pink eyes. "Hello Kyle." I meowed.

"Don't hurt me, please." he squeaked as I began to circle him. I saw that everyone around us was starring at me. Have they never seen a panther before, gosh!

"I'm not gunna hurt you just, scare you a little." I said lunging at him. He jumped.

"Okay Miss Taguchi that's enough. McGonagall want's me to turn him back." said Moody. I turned back into my human form and walked over towards Draco and Harry. Then Moody changed Kyle back.

"My father will hear about this." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that a threat?" asked Moody, then he began chasing him repeating "Is that a treat?"

"Professor Moody?" said McGonagall. "Professor!" Then Kyle and his cronies, Michel and Zac, ran off.

"I could tell you stories about your father that could curl ever your greasy hair!" Moody yelled after him.

"Alastor! Alastor." said McGonagall. He turned to her. "We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it." Moody responded.

"Well, you will do well to remember it." she said, then she turned around and told everyone to leave. When her back was turned he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You, come with me." he said to Harry and they walked off.

"What was that about?" asked Draco.

"I have know idea." I responded.

No POV: Alastor Moody's Office

Harry followed Moody all the way to his office. It was filled with weird magnifying glass type things. Moody walked over to a seat and sat down, and took off his fake leg. "That's a Foe-Glass." he said pointing at one of the magnifying glasses.

"Let's me keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the whites of their eyes, they're standing right behind me." Then a wooden chest he had in there began to screamed and Harry jumped. "Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did. Now what are you going to do about your dragon?"

Harry was at lost for words. "Well, you know, I just thought I'd…" he said. Moody pushed a seat towards him.

"Sit." he said, and Harry did as he was told. "Listen to me Potter. Your pal Diggory? By you age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour? She's as much a fairy princess as I am."

"Little Miss Taguchi? She may be small but she has more power than you know, you saw how she turned into an animagius in two seconds flat, and with her being Draco Malfoy's girlfriend she has advantages. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths. Come on, Potter. What are your strengths?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know. Well I can fly. I'm a fair flyer. But I.." he said but was cut off.

"Better than fair, the way I heard it." responded Moody.

"But I'm not aloud a broom." Harry said.

"Your aloud a wand." Moody said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Belinda's POV: The Day of the First Task: Champion's Tent

I was nervous, okay more than nervous! I was pacing back and forth in my outfit based with Slytherin colors and my name written in silver on the back with my hair in a high pony tail. "Okay take a deep breath, Belle. You can do this." I said to myself. Outside I heard Dumbledore talking to the crowd and the roar of a dragon. Then I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Draco's head poking into the tent. I walked over to him.

"Draco what are you doing here?" I whisper yelled.

"I just wanted to see you before-" he said, but I cut him off.

"Before I face a dragon." I finished. Then he came in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist. What I didn't know was that, Harry was being hugged by Hermione right behind me. Then I saw a faint flash from my closed eyes and Draco and I broke apart, so did Harry and Hermione. Then I saw the one person I hated the most, Rita Skeeter.

"Young love!" she said walking towards us, "How…stirring." I rolled my eyes. "If everything goes unfortunately today you four may make the front page."

"You have no business here." said Victor walking towards her, "This tent is for champions and friends." She looked a little scared, remind me to thank Victor after this.

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." she said and walked over to the corner. Then Dumbledore walked in followed by the other Headmasters, Crouch, and Filch.

"Good day, champions. Gather round, please." he said, "Now you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only five of you can fully appreciate." Then he saw Draco and Hermione. "What are you two doing in here, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy?"

"We'll just-" Hermione started.

"Go." Draco finished, and the two walked out.

"Barty, the bag." said Dumbledore.

"Champions in a circle around me. Miss Delacour, over here. Mr. Krum. And, Potter, Mr. Potter, over here. Miss Taguchi next to Mr. Potter. That's right. Now Miss Delacour if you will." he said. Fleur stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out a small green dragon.

"The Welsh Green. Mr. Krum." Krum stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out another dragon. "The Chinese Fireball." he handed the bag to Cedric and he pulled out a dragon as well. "The Swedish Short-Snout." Then it was my turn to pick. I stuck my hand into the bag and pulled out a copper colored dragon. It also had black ridge-markings and short horns on its head.

"The Peruvian Vipertooth." That didn't sound too friendly! Lastly it was Harry's turn and he pulled out a dragon. It had black scales, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head. "The Hungarian Horntail. These represent five very real dragons each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

"Very well. Good luck, champions. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may-" Dumbledore started but was cut off by the cannon blowing. Cedric left the tent. Then Fleur went, and lastly Victor. Then it was my turn.

"Wish me luck, Harry." I said, then walked out of the tent and into the stadium where people were chanting my name. I looked and Draco and my friends cheering me on. Then it got quiet, too quiet. Then something snapped at me from behind and blew fire, but I rolled behind a rock. I looked over the rock at the dragon. It was small but frightening none the less. Then I remember, I'm a Wiccan! I wiggled my nose and wave of water hit the dragon a put out its flame. Then I snapped my fingers and disappeared, then reappeared at the nest with the egg in my hand.

"Miss. Taguchi now has the quickest time of our champions at 1 minute let see if Mr. Potter can beat that." announce Dumbledore. Later there was celebration going on in the Slytherin Common Room. I was sitting on Draco's lap with egg in my hands on the couch as everyone crowded around us.

"Belle! Belle! Belle!" they chanted.

"Do you guys want me to open it?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they yelled. I took the egg and opened the top, and a loud banshee scream erupted from. I quickly closed it.

"Let's not do that again shall we!" I said as a question, but it came out more as a demand. I got off Draco's lap and went up to girls dormitory to find a person I hadn't talked to in a while. "Hey Daphne." I said.

"Hey." she said with her back turned. "I don't think you did it."

"What?" I asked. She turned around.

"I don't think you put your name in the cup thing. I know you too well, you'd have to be a twit to actually do it." she continued. She got off the bed and walked toward me.

"So besties again?" I asked smiling. She smile as well.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." she responded and she pulled me into a hug. Then next day we all went to breakfast together.

"So Millie have you got a date yet?" asked Pansy.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the Yule Ball!" Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, and I yelled.

"Oh that. No I haven't, no one's asked me yet." she responded sadly. I looked up and saw a Durmstrang boy headed are way.

"I think someone is though. Look." I said pointing at the boy. He came up to Millicent and stopped.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" he asked in a gorgeous Russian accent. Millie was in so much shock that all she could do was nodded. Then he walked away.

"She's done it again!" said Draco from beside me. I looked over at him.

"What do you mean Drake?" I asked. I looked at his copy of the Daily Prophet. On there was the picture Rita Skeeter took of Harry, Hermione, Draco and me. I skipped the part about Hermione, Harry and Victor and went straight to the part about Harry, Draco and me.

_**Harry Potter's Secret Heartache**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter and Belinda Taguchi must be going through heartache as each was caught cheating on the other in the same venue. Plus Belle must be upset that I caught her new boyfriend Draco Malfoy cheating on her with Harry Potter's new girl Miss Hermione Granger outside the champion's tent only a few minutes after._

I stared at the paper. That is it! The next time I see Rita Skeeter she's dead. I don't know how but Draco must have been reading my mind because he turned from the paper to me. "Belle you can't kill her." he said bluntly. I stared at him.

"But if I don't kill her she'll just keep coming back!" I screeched.

"You are not going to become a murderer on my watch missy." he said. I rolled my eyes and began eating the rest of my eggs solemnly. He always had to ruin my fun, didn't he! I looked up and saw Weasley lifting up a ghastly pair of dress robes. He then walked over to Ginny.

"Here Ginny these must be for you." he said.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." she responded. Hermione began laughing.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

"Those aren't for Ginny. There for you. Dress robes." she said.

"Dress robes. For what?" he said. Later that day Weasley got his answer, cause we had a dance class to attend with McGonagall. The girls were on one side while the boys were on the other.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it's inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity." she said. "As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost a dance." Everyone of the girls became excited even my friends and me who had known about this dance for quit some time. The boys on the other hand were dreading it including Draco and the guys.

"Silence! Hogwarts houses have commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirch the names, of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons. Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley." she said. He looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you join me, please?" she said holding out her hand. He got up reluctantly. "Now place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" he asked. The girls laughed.

"My waist." McGonagall repeated. When he put his arm there one of the guys wolf whistled. "And extend your arm. Mr. Fitch if you please." Then the music started and they began to waltz.

"If any of you get asked to be Weasley date say yes just so he and I can talk about this experience." I whispered to the no date girls in Slytherin.

"Everybody come together. Girls, boys on you feet." she said. I stood along with the other girls, and none of the boys got up except Neville Longbottom. Who knew all the guys were such babies?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Belinda's POV: Court Yard

Then next few days were chaos with guys asking girls left and right, but lucky for me I had a boyfriend. When my friends and I were hanging out in the court yard Harry and Weasley came up to us. "Hello Harry," I said smiling at him, then I looked at Weasley and frowned, "Weasley."

He glared at me but Harry elbowed him in the stomach. "Hello Belle. We were wondering if any of you had dates for the Yule Ball yet?" asked Harry. I looked at the girls who were with me and remembered that every single 4th year Slytherin girl had a date.

"Sorry Harry we all have dates." But as I said that I saw Flora Nott, Theo's younger sister, and Astoria came forward. Flora had short curly light brown hair, pale skin, light blue eyes and freckles across her button nose. I had almost forgotten that two third years were within the group.

"We don't have dates." they said in unison. Weasley looked very confused.

"You're the only girls without dates?" he asked. They nodded.

"Yeah so which one of us goes with who?" asked Flora.

"Well Nott, do you want to go with me?" asked Weasley.

"Okay and call me Flora." she said.

"Call me Ron." he replied.

"I guess it's you and me, Potter." said Astoria flipping her long brown hair behind her.

"I guess so, and call me Harry." he said.

"Then call me Astoria." she responded.

"Come on Belle we have to meet the guys remember." Pansy said though I could tell she just wanted to leave. Unlike me the other 4th year girls didn't have a soft spot for Harry. They still hated him…..a lot.

"Yeah, we've got to go. See you later Harry, Weasley." I yelled over my shoulder as we walked away.

"Astoria, Flora come on." yelled Daphne, and the two came running up behind us.

Later that day Draco and I were hanging out by the lake. We soon saw Victor Krum come marching by with a pack of girls following after him. I also noticed that Krum looked at Hermione, who was down the way with Harry and Weasley. I had a feeling that he liked her, a lot.

"Hey Draco did you see that?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, see what?" he responded.

"The way Krum was looking Granger." I said. Around Draco I always used her last name since he still didn't like her. Though freakishly he was getting used to me being around Harry.

"What does it matter that he looked at her?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind it's a girl thing I guess." I responded. Later we had Potions with Snape, and Theo and Blaise kept complaining about the dress robes they were wearing for the ball. Isn't that supposed to be a girl thing? I also over heard a conversation being held at the Gryffindor table.

Weasley was talking to Hermione, and telling her it would have been okay if he and Harry had went alone to the Ball but for her to go by herself was just sad, and lets just say she was ticked off. First, being the goody two shoes student she was, she gave her work to Snape. Then she walked back to her table and told them someone had already asked her. And she had said yes.

Belinda's POV: That Night of The Yule Ball: Slytherin Girls Dorm

Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and I were getting ready for the best night of our live. The Yule Ball. I, being one of the champions, had to get ready first so the girls helped me a little to much. "Ow! Watch it, I'm alive you know!" I said as Pansy combed my hair.

"Sorry if you would just stay still." she replied. "Okay. I'm done now." I rose from the chair and looked in the long mirror to see what my friends had done. My hair was in long layers and styled in big loose waves and a side part. Daphne and Millie who had done my make up before hand, had done a wonderful job.

My eyes had black eyeliner on the lid and light green eye shadow. My lips were even a perfect shade of pale pink. I was wearing a long kelly green charmeuse dress with black liquid beading accenting the single strap and empire waist, it had a shirred bust line with a keyhole slit. Daphne came up behind me in her pale blue dress.

"Okay Belle stop looking at yourself your Beast is waiting for you." she said giggling as she made a reference to the muggle movie. I smiled and turned around to face them.

"I'm going. I'm going." I said as I began walking out, but I stopped remembering something. "Where's Astoria?"

"She's already with Potter. Now go!" she replied and I left the room. I walked down the stairs to see Draco waiting for me. He turned around and saw me.

"Wow! Belle you look beautiful." he said putting his hands on my waist.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Draco." I responded. "Come on we can't be late. We have to open the dance remember." And we walked out of the common room hand and hand. When we arrived I saw all the other couples standing by the doorway. Harry happened to be looking our way and smiled. I smiled back and lead Draco over to him. "Hello Harry. Hey Astoria." I said. Astoria smiled ad waved.

"Hello Belle. Hello Malfoy." Harry said. Draco responded with a quick nod. No matter how hard I try these two will never become friends, or even acquaintances. Soon enough we heard our queue and we lined up, first it was Fleur and her date, then Cedric and Cho, then Viktor and Hermione, then me and Draco, and lastly Harry and Astoria. We walked into the room and saw the whole student body including the Beuxbaton and Durmstrang students, and all the teacher watching.

"Merlin this a bit awkward." I whispered. Draco chuckled. When we made to the dance floor the music started and we began to dance. I laughed as Draco picked me up and twirled me around like the other couples. " Wow Draco you are really good at this."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well you weren't to eager to take the lessons I know that." I responded.

"That's because I already knew how to dance, Belle." he said.

"Oh." I whispered. "I forgot about that." He chuckled and giggled along with him. Soon the dance was over and we walked over to the refreshment table. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he handed me a cup of punch.

"Nothing its just I'm not exactly looking forward to the next task." I said looking down.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Cause I still haven't figured out what that stupid egg is saying or singing or whatever." I went over to sit down and Draco sat next to me.

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Potter still hasn't figured it so at least your still ahead of him." Draco said trying to cheer me up. He succeed because I began to laugh. But I stopped as soon as I heard someone yelling, a familiar someone. I looked over to the doorway where it was coming from and saw Hermione yelling at Harry and Ron, more towards the latter than the former. When they walked up the stairs towards their common room she began to cry while she sat on the stairs.

"Oh no." I whispered, and I quickly got up and walked over to her. "Hermione?" She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"What? What do you want? Do you want to make fun of me for crying? Or what about the way I look or my blood status?" she said. I shook my head and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, I'm not here to make fun of you. I want to know what's wrong so I can help." I responded.

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked.

"I know you've seen the way I treat Harry now that were both in this tournament. I'm going to treat you that way too. Cause I'm not going to let something as silly as blood status get in the way of becoming good friends with someone who has something in common with me. I was wrong that day in Flourish and Blotts I shouldn't have acted that way. And now that I see what Harry can do and how truly nice he is, I realized that it doesn't matter where you come from, or how much money you have, or the way you look. It matters the way you treat other people and yourself, with respect. So I'm sorry for what happened that day. I truly am. Now can you please tell me what's wrong?" Hermione nodded, and as she told me what happened I realized something.

I had never actually pored my heart out to someone other than Draco or my mother. And even then I never really reveled much. And just now I gave a really great speech that I didn't even know could give, to a girl I made fun of just months ago. All my life I was almost as shallow as a kiddy pool, and as mean as a Hungarian Horntail. But this competition had changed me. And I liked it. When Hermione finished her story I looked at her curiously.

"So your telling me that Ron is mad at you for fraternizing with the _enemy_?" She nodded. "Wasn't he the one who tried to ask Fleur Delecour to the ball?" She nodded again. "You know what Hermione don't listen to him. He's an idiot and doesn't know what he's talking about. For one thing he's a boy and They don't always get things right, and another thing is, that Weasley has the emotional rage of a teaspoon." Hermione laughed as she wiped away her tears. "Not even that really. So are you going to be okay now?"

She sighed, and nodded again. "Yeah I'm going to be okay. Thank you Belle." she said. I hugged her just for the heck of it and she hugged me back.

"Your very welcome." I responded. I looked at my watch and noticed it was getting late. "Well I'm going to find Draco and hit the hay. See you tomorrow, Mione."

"See you tomorrow Belle." she responded. I smiled, rose from where I was sitting on the stairs and walked away. I looked around the room and I didn't have to look for very long because Draco was standing by the door way.

"So you want to head back?" he asked. I nodded and we walked back towards the Slytherin dungeons. It was comfortable silence as we walked, but Draco broke it. "I heard what you said to Granger back there." I stopped walking and turned to him.

"You did?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I did." he responded. "And I liked it." I raised my eyebrows.

"You did?" I asked. He nodded again and laughed.

"Yes, yes I did and can you please say more than just, you did." he said. I nodded this time, and we continued walking. "But yeah I did hear and I did like it. I'm planning on trying to follow that philosophy of yours."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes I am. Now don't expect me to start talking to the golden trio or anything. I'm just going to be a little nicer to them and others." he said. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulders.

"Thank you Draco." I said, and closed my eyes. Draco kissed my forehead, ad he picked me up bridal style, knowing I was falling asleep.

"Your welcome, Belle." he whispered, and the next thing I knew I was asleep.


End file.
